1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for decorating fingernails and toenails with customized, detailed, multicolored designs using inkjet printing technology.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional decoration of fingernails and toenails involves the use of nail polishes, which are applied using a small brush. Decals or appliques can be applied to the polished surface; these are typically affixed to the nail with glue or by the addition of a topcoat of clear polish. Airbrush painting through a stencil has been used to apply designs to nails. Artificial nails or nail tips applied to the natural fingernails are also used to provide decoration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,365 describes a system for cutting artificial nail tips and decorating them using automated cutting processes.
These conventional approaches for nail decoration can be time-consuming, labor intensive, and are limited to the type and quality of designs that are commercially available. There is a need for a device that can provide highly detailed, multicolored, customized nail designs and then rapidly apply the selected designs directly on natural fingernails or artificial nails.